


Pérdida

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Kid Dylan [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Dylan needs hugs, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, OCC - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sin beta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Au: Dylan y su madre viajan a ver a Lionel Strike pero una desgracia podía acabar con las ilusiones de Dylan en hacer un gran mago.





	1. El Accidente

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos si no la trama espero que les guste es la secuela de Los Jinetes.
> 
> Lamentó el occ y las faltas de ortografías gramaticales no tengo beta.

\- Dylan vamos apúrate que llegaremos tarde para ver el show de tu padre– gritó mi mama, mientras que yo me terminaba de vestir emocionado, ya que es la primera vez que vería a mi papá dando un show en vivo en un escenario de noche.

\- Voy mama – conteste mientras me ponía mi chamarra y agarraba un paquete de barajas para ser trucos y bajo las escaleras para ver a mi mama me sonreía a verme.

\- Mira aquí está mi pequeño mago, vamos que tú papá nos espera – me dijo sonriendo y yo la imito y salimos de la casa para ir al coche y nos poníamos los cinturones y comienza andar.

\- Mama ve mi truco – dije desde la parte de atrás, cuando ya estábamos la mitad del camino y decidí hacer un truco de carta.

\- Ahora no Dylan estoy conduciendo – me contesto mirando al frente y yo me quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que el silencio lo rompí.

\- Vamos, mamá solo un minuto por favor – conteste sonriendo y miro como Voltea a verme enojada.

\- Dylan ahorita no puedo prestar atención a tus trucos así que déjame conducir – grito mi mama y de repente volteamos en frente cuando escúchanos el sonido de un claxon y después de eso sentimos el impacto de un coche y después de eso mi mundo quedo a oscuras.

Me dolía todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza me estaba matando, aparte de que escuchaba muchas voces a la vez que hizo que abriera los ojos y lo primero que veo son los ojos azules llenos de lagrimas de mi papa y cuando me mira suspira de alivio.

\- Oh... Dylan gracias a dios que ya despertaste, tremendo susto que me metiste amigo – comentó angustiado con sus lágrimas cayendo en sus ojos nunca había visto así a mi papa y eso me asustaba.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿en donde estoy papá? – pregunté y miro que estoy en un cuarto blanco vestido de bata.

\- Estás en el hospital, tuvieron tu madre y tú un accidente, por suerte tu saliste a con solos unos rasguños – comentó yo lo miro sorprendido, pero de pronto me vino el recuerdo que yo ocasione el accidente por qué quería que mi madre viera mi truco.

\- ¿Y mi mama dónde está ella está bien?- pregunté alarmado y veo cómo las lágrimas de mi papá caían en sus ojos de nuevo y eso me asustó.

\- Tú madre ella... – paro antes de soltar sollozos de dolor – ella falleció Dylan, ahora ella está cuidándonos desde el cielo – termino decir yo siento que las lágrimas ya caigan en mis ojos, mi mama estaba muerta y por mi culpa todo es mi culpa y grito y lloro de importancia culpable y dolor.

\- No es cierto papá ella no debe estar muerta no lo está – comente sacando toda mi rabia sin importarme lastimarme, en seguida siento los brazos de mi padre y me abraza a él y yo lloro en su pecho.

\- Lo siento amigo pero es la verdad, ahora ella nos estará cuidando desde allá y yo te juro que te cuidare mucho Dylan no estará solo – comentó acariciando mi cabello y yo suelto un grito de dolor y agarro la camisa de mi padre con fuerza antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo antes de caer dormido en su pecho.


	2. Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan se siente culpa por la muerte de su madre.

Dos días han pasado desde la muerte de mi mama por mi culpa y yo no he sido el mismo hoy íbamos a enterrar a mi madre, yo no he parado de parar de llorar durante su funeral ni que decir mi papa que estaba igual que destrozado yo, pero yo lo sufría más por su muerte, ya que si no fuera por mi terquedad de que viera mi truco ahora estaría viva abrazándome y dándome besos pero ya no.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación con mis amigos a mi lado mirándome con mucha preocupación en su rostro.

\- Dylan cuando lo siento de verdad aquí estamos para apoyarte – comentó Daniel acercándose pero yo me aparto de ellos y me miran heridos. 

\- No quiero su lastima, váyanse no quiero verlos – grite y veo que no se mueven.

\- No es lastima lo que sentimos por ti nos preocupas por qué eres nuestro amigo ahorita no debes estar solo – comentó Merritt observándome.

\- Les digo que se vayan no quiero que estén conmigo que soy un asesino – dije y miro que todos me miran horrorizados.

\- Que quieres decir tú no has matado a nadie – dijo Jack asombrado.

\- Si yo maté a mi mama ahora largo – dije y me escondí en mi vestidor cerrando con llave, mientras escuchaba sus gritos que salga, pero los ignore hasta que escuche que sus pasos se iban dejándome solo en el vestidor llorando.

No merezco tener amigos después de lo que le pasó a mi mama, merezco estar solo y también sin el amor de mi padre por que por mi culpa perdió el amor de su vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado, hasta que escucho unos pasos que venían y de seguro que era mi padre de pronto me paro y me subo con cuidado el cajón de arriba del vestidor para que no me vea, cuando abra la puerta con la llave del closet.

\- Dylan sé que estás aquí abre la puerta tenemos que hablar – contestó con voz suave, yo tuve que aguantar para no decir una palabra o se me escape un sollozo, en seguida abre la puerta del vestidor y mira todo menos que que yo estoy arriba – me pregunto dónde estará el gran mago Dylan – comentó de la nada antes de que me agarre desprevenido y me saca de mi escondite – aquí estás muy buen truco hijo pero no lo suficiente para engañarme – me sonrió, pero yo no sonrió y trato de apartarme de sus brazos.

\- Suéltame – grite no merecía ninguna compasión y lastima y sobre todo de mi padre, pero veo que mi padre no me obedece y nos dirigimos a mi cama y se sienta en ella y yo sentado en su regazo mirándolo a sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Que te sucede Dylan?,tus amigos se salieron corriendo de tu habitación – me preguntó preocupado por mi, pero yo no quería su preocupación.

\- Es lo mejor no merezco tener amigo – comente y miro que mi padre me ve como si me creciera otra cabeza.

\- Por qué dices eso, ellos te quieren mucho, además querías tener amigos – me contestó muy sorprendido.

\- Eso fue antes de que me convertirme en un asesino – solté ya no aguantando la culpa que siento nuevas lágrimas caían en mis ojos, mi padre me ve aterrado en su rostro.

\- Como tú no eres un asesino Dylan me escuchas por qué dices eso – comentó mirándome sin soltar su agarre de mi cintura y obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

\- Por qué, por mi culpa mi mamá está muerta – confesé y viendo a mi padre mirándome confuso y continuó diciendo – por qué le dije que viera un trucos con mis cartas y en ese momento se volteó a regañarme antes de que salió ese coche y chocamos, por mi culpa ella está muerta – confesé ya con más lagrimas en mis rostro y miro como mi papá quedo en shock unos segundos antes de que me comienza abrazar más a él.

\- No es tu culpa Dylan, fue un accidente, aunque sí deberías haber sabido que no debes hacer trucos y enseñándoselos al que conduce – comentó y yo lo miro con lágrimas y mi padre trata de límpiamelas sin éxito.

\- Lo sé ya no lo voy a volver a ser, además que por mi culpa perdiste al amor de tu vida y eso hace que no merezca tu amor, merezco que me odies – comente y tratando de separarme de sus fuertes brazos sin éxito y hace que lo mire a los ojos.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso Dylan, yo nunca te dejare de amar mi hijo y nunca te odiaré, fue un accidente Dylan. Tú y yo no sabíamos que iba ocurrir esa tragedia así que no te culpes más por la muerte de tu madre si hijo, tú eres lo único que me queda de ella y me duele que digas que no mereces mi amor por qué me lastima bastante Dylan te amo eres mi luz de mi ojos la única cosa que me queda y no quiero perderte mi niño – confesó y yo lo miro asombrado y entonces lo abrazo con fuerza soltando más lagrimas, mientras sentía que su mano iba a mi cabello y me lo acaricia con suavidad y me da besos en mi frente hasta calmarme.

\- Es verdad lo que me dices papá – pregunté mirándolo y miro que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Por supuesto que lo digo en serio no te quiero perderte Dylan te amo con todo mi corazón – confesó y yo solo me abrazo más a él.

\- Yo también te amo mucho papá – conteste abrazando mucho a mi papa con fuerza y siento cómo nos acuesta en mi cama con suavidad – les debo de pedir disculpas a mis amigos si es que son mis amigos – dije veo cómo entran mirándome sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos Dylan, sé que hablabas por el dolor, verdad que si amigos – comentó Danny acercándose y mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Claro que si te comprendemos Dylan y estaremos contigo siempre para eso somos los jinetes – comentó Merritt y sonrió y me levanto abrazar a mis amigos.

\- Así es todos debemos estar juntos pase lo que pase siempre estaremos contigo Dylan por qué eres nuestro líder y amigo y siempre te vamos a apoyar y a cuidarte – dijeron Jack, Lula y Henley al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

\- Muchas gracias la verdad son los mejores amigos que pude tener y gracias por apoyarme los quiero mucho – los abrazo con fuerza no creyendo de lo afortunado que los tenías como amigos.


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres meses han pasado y Dylan aún no supera la muerte de su madre

3 meses después 

Han pasado tres meses después de que mi madre ha fallecido y yo todavía me sentía culpable por su muerte, aunque mi papá, creo que ya lo ha superado yo no por qué aunque me diga que fue un accidente yo soy el culpable de ese accidente, con mis amigos más o menos me la estoy llevando jugamos cualquier cosa, aunque ahora ya no hacia trucos por lo de mi madre, aunque ya lo han notado pero no dicen nada para no empezar una discusión.

Ahora me encontraba jugando afuera en la nieve solo, mi padre estaba platicando sus trucos de magia con un tal señor Thaddeus y yo me escape sin que se diera cuenta para ir a jugar lejos de la casa, además necesitaba estar solo, no podía con la culpa de mi mama, no podía comer bien aunque mi papa lo veía trataba para que comiera mejor pero apenas si comía la Mitad del plato, tampoco no dormía bien por qué tenía todas las noches pesadillas del accidente, lo bueno es que mi padre no lo notaba por lo ocupado que está con sus trucos de magia, pero luego me preguntaba de por qué tenía ojeras y yo le decía que no podía dormir bien, aunque creo que mi papá ya estaba sospechado lo que tenía.

Ahora me aleje de la cabaña donde vivíamos y me fui al lago que está congelado para patinar, hace mucho que no patinaba desde antes de que mi madre y yo tuviéramos ese accidente solo acordarme salen nuevas lagrima, llegó al lago y me pongo mis patines y comienzo a patinar.

Recuerdo cómo fue que me enseñó patinar y me decía lo muy orgullosa que sentía por mí pero ya no más, eso hace que Corra en el hielo enfurecido por qué ya no tenía a quien me animaba a patinar y tan fuerte que pise el piso de hielo con los patines se rompió y yo entro al agua helada lo único que me faltaba para acabarla.

\- Auxilio que alguien me ayude – grite cuanto trataba de subir a la superficie pero no encontraba el hoyo donde me caí todo estaba congelado – papá ayúdame – bueno creo que por fin me podría encontrar a mi madre para pedirle perdón lo que le hice, estoy perdiendo fuerza para nadar y me estoy hundiendo pronto voy a caer inconsciente, escucho pasos que venían hacia aquí y doy un último grito - auxilio – fue lo último que dije antes de desmayarme.

Frío me estoy congelando, además que me sentía como si un tren pasara por mi cuerpo, escucho voces preocupadas y angustiadas.

\- Casi lo pierdo Thadeuss, casi mi hijo corre la misma suerte que su mamá, no sé qué haría si no lo hubiéramos encontrado ahora estaría muerto – soltó mi papá y se escuchaba que estaba llorando y eso hizo que se me rompiera el corazón, trato de abrir los ojos pero no puedo estoy demasiado cansado.

\- Pero no lo perdiste Lionel lo rescataste a tiempo, está aquí sano y salvo solo con fiebre pero es normal cuando caes en agua congelada, va estar bien confía en mí – contestó Thadeuss y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de caer de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente solo sé que ya estaba estaba en un lugar caliente tapado con montones de sabanas y eso hace que suspire de alivio y abro los ojos, para ver que estaba en el cuarto de mi papa y yo miro confundido. De por qué estaba en la cama donde mi mama y papá compartían antes, recuerdo vagamente en mi estado febril que mi papá casi me pierde y eso hace que me sienta muy mal por qué casi estuve apunto de dejar a mi padre solo y siento que nuevas lágrimas caían en mi rostro, ahora por mi padre y que no he podido soportar la pérdida de mi madre.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome fuertemente y me abraza, sabía que era mi papá y yo solo me hecho llorar más fuerte en su pecho lamentando todo, la muerte de mi mamá, la estupidez por escaparme a patinar hace que casi me muera y casi deje a mi padre solo, soy un incompetente que solo sirve para atraer problemas.

Pudo pasar minutos o horas hasta que por fin se me pararon las lágrimas y me separé para ver la mirada de mi padre que me miraba con mucha preocupación en sus ojos.

-Oh, Dylan que ocurre amigo no me gusta verte llorar – me dijo limpiando los rastros de lagrimas por mi mejilla.

\- Lo siento papá, cuanto lo lo siento por favor perdóname por escaparme para irme a patinar, lo hice por qué quería estar solo, por qué todavía me hecho la culpa de mi mama, no he podido comer bien por eso, todas las noches sufro pesadillas sobre su muerte por favor papá perdóname, no quiero dejarte solo, nunca fue mi intención hacer eso lo siento de verdad – confesé todo lo que tenía en mi interior y otra vez las malditas lagrimas caían en mis ojos viendo a mi papá tratando de disimular todo lo que le confesé y en seguida me abraza más a él.

\- Oh, Dylan por qué jamás me dijiste que te sentías así de mal yo te hubiera ayudado que no te sientas así hijo – comentó mirándome con mucha angustia en su rostro.

\- No quería preocúpate tienes demasiado trabajo para preocuparte por mí – conteste con voz tímida y me ve como si me hubiera transformado en otra persona.

\- Me preocupo por ti por qué eres mi hijo Dylan, y yo te debo de cuidar y protegerte mi niño si tienes problemas me dices y lo solucionamos juntos, no te encierres Dylan, como te he dicho tú no eres el culpable de la muerte de tu madre, Dylan fue un terrible accidente y solo eso, no te debes de culparte de esa manera, tu madre estaría triste si piensas que tu fuiste el culpable de su fallecimiento, y bueno te tienes que alimentarte bien sé que ahora no puedes por lo que tú madre es reciente pero ya veras que con el tiempo comerás bien de nuevo, sobre las pesadillas me hubieras despertado para que me contaras tus pesadillas para así poder consolarte y cuídate de ahora en adelante vienes a mi si te despiertas para que puedas dormir conmigo, no me importa si me despiertas, yo te protegeré de los malos sueños y con el tiempo se irán Dylan, y sé que no fue a propósito que te escapaste solo me hubieras dicho que querías ir a patinar para acompañarte ya viste lo que pasó y no te culpo pero si hubieras avisado Dylan ahora no estaríamos hablando de eso ahorita y no hubieras tenido fiebre, pero prométeme que ahora en adelante si te sientes así de mal me avisaras Dylan no por nada soy el gran mago Lionel Shrike – termino decir yo solo miro asombrado a mi papá por todo lo que dijo y yo lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Te lo juro papá que ya te diré todo lo que me ocurre de ahora en adelante – conteste ya con una primera sonrisa real después de la muerte de mi madre y mi papa me sonríe.

\- Lo sé que ahora si me lo dirás mi pequeño hombre, Y me han dicho por allí que ya no estás haciendo tus trucos de magia que hemos estado platicando – comentó mi padre por casualidad y yo lo miro sorprendido.

\- Quien te dijo fueron mis amigos no – comente algo serio, no quería que mi padre se enterara que no quería hacer más magia por mi madre.

\- Un mago no revela nunca sus trucos – me sonrió para después quitar su sonrisa en su rostro y mirándome preocupado – Por qué ya no lo haces Dylan si a ti te gusta la magia hijo, además que nunca te habías perdidos de mis shows – me miro atónito.

\- Por mi mama, por qué yo estaba haciendo un truco y por eso mi madre ya no está con nosotros por eso ya no hago más magia – conteste serio y miro como mi padre me sienta en su regazo para que lo mire a sus ojos.

\- Tú madre no le gustaría que dejaras tus sueños a lado por esto Dylan estaría muy mal que quieras dejar lo que quieres hacer cuando seas grande lo que más te gusta por su accidente – comentó mi padre mirándome y dándome un beso en la frente.

\- Lo sé papá, pero no puedo olvidar que por eso ya no está – comente triste y me abrazo más a él.

\- Lo se amigo, pero ella quería que seas muy feliz convirtiéndote el gran mago Dylan Shrike, no podemos dejar que se te vaya este sueño tú quieres supérame cuando seas grande no - me contestó y yo solo asiento con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa – Vez no renuncies a tu sueños hijo tú serás el mejor mago que nació para ser – contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Gracias papá necesitaba escucharte decirte esto, pero que voy a ser ahora que ya no tenemos a mama para apoyarme y me animaba de ser su pequeño gran mago – conteste de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, Mi padre me abraza más a él.

\- Lo superaremos amigo debemos de salir adelante por ella, sé que es muy duro, Dylan y para mí también lo es perdiendo a mi esposa pero ella está en nuestros corazones siempre y nos vigilará en el cielo ya veras que lo lograremos juntos Dylan – me contestó y yo le sonrió con una gran sonrisa que no salía durante estos meses de angustia y dolor.

\- Muchas gracias papá - le dije sonriendo y él me miró confundido sin saber el por qué el agradecimiento – muchas gracias, por salvarme de la agua helada y por decirme estas palabras te quiero mucho papá – conteste y me acurruco en sus brazos sonriendo.

\- No tienes de que agradecerme amigo, eres mi hijo, el hijo de Lionel Shrike y siempre te salvaré por qué eres mi mayor orgullo y el mejor hijo que pueda tener – me sonrió revolviendo mi cabello rizado que hizo que riera.

\- Pero si soy tu único hijo – comente riendo, veo como mi padre me miraba sospechosamente que hizo que se me erizara la piel.

\- Por eso y como eres mi único hijo te tengo una sorpresa – diciendo eso me comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo estaba soltando unas carcajadas que nunca pensé que volvería escuchar.

\- Papá... para... por ....favor.... – apenas si me salían las palabras entres risas y veo cómo mi papa se ríe conmigo no sé por cuánto tiempo nos reiremos hasta que mi papá se canso y se acostó en la cama atrayéndome en su pecho.

\- Te quiero mucho Dylan y no sabes lo muy orgulloso que estoy de que sea tu padre, y te juro que siempre estaremos juntos – comentó dándome un beso en mi frente y yo le sonrió.

\- Lo sé cómo que yo estoy orgulloso de que seas mi padre el gran Lionel Shrike – eso último lo dije con la voz de un presentador de magia y con esa imitación comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo, hasta que me acurruco en su pecho y comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, antes de caer dormido escucho las palabras de mi padre que me saca una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Te amo mucho mi pequeño gran mago Dylan Shrike – 

Fin


End file.
